erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Jekyll vs Bruce Banner
Dr. Jekyll vs Bruce Banner is the eleventh battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the first of Season 2. It features literary scientist turned madman, Dr. Jekyll, battling Marvel's brilliant Incredible Hulk, Bruce Banner. It was published on June 30, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Dr. Jekyll Dan Bull as Mr. Hyde EpicLLOYD as Bruce Banner Lou Ferrigno as The Incredible Hulk Lyrics 'Dr. Jekyll:' Ugh, this is my rival? A brute with a complete Ban on a style? Battling me is a Strange Case, it’s even in the title! Your a ninny enemy, subject to chemistry, accidentally, Spitting venom and then the remedy, you’re an expected equidae, You’re massive head must have excellent extremities of density, Even vaster entropy; get it together, you’re not Avenging me! More green with jealousy than Spider-Man’s goblin, You’re at the bottom; a weak nerd with a steroid problem I’m honestly solemn, you’re wobblin’ to squabble or somethin’? Come at me, Gollum, or do you want start this in Gotham? I’m not disconcerned by this, I’m putting the verbal burn on this Research journalist on the field, purple panted, burned to bits I may be sick-minded, but that lets me spit iller! A comic book’s iconic? You’re just a painted bodybuilder! You’re the filler! You’re no hero, you’re wanted by the army! And whether I am Edward or me, you cannot harm me. 'Bruce Banner:' What time is it? Ah, it’s night, isn’t it? Finally, it’s my time to spit, I’m surprise Mr. Hyde hasn’t come by, only has he confided in a mad scientist! Whose entire work is mindless scientific theory! I’ve been assigned the mindset that provides clearly, Your novel’s a shitty Treasure Island, asides it’s eerie! You started a kindness, a likeness that divided your career, Jeky, You seriously need a curing to stop this criminal series, You need to take control, like how my people are cheering, You put the fear in a town; my country’s army stands weary! You don’t stand near me! Your laboratory has become query. Your doctorate’s illegible, your experiments are questionable, You keep testing yourself and you’ll end up as a vegetable! You’ll be frozen, if you keep drinking those potions! And the bipolar side of your tiny mind is showing no emotion! I set in motion! Paving the way of science when I’m signing ‘em notions! Banner’s outspoken! And I’m ferocious! Breaking my way through gamma explosions! All you break are the legs from the pain of your cane! And you’re insane! You’re in a rage, get off of the stage, get locked away in a cage! It’s unfair, battling someone so careless for their own health! And obviously, Hyde has sworn under Hypocritical Oath! 'Dr. Jekyll:' Ah, piss off, ya half life, and Marvel at this! 'Mr. Hyde:' Hahahaha! Pardon me, miss, But now you’re in trouble; you’ll be bleeding! The evilly scheming, cheat of a being, you’d swear he’s a demon! You must be dreaming! I’ll leave you screaming! And you’d be grieving, at the green radiated grave, slayed in the way of England! Damsels and tramps and Banners I’ll trample! This is a gamble! Here's an example: I’m off the handle! Your face will be dismantled! Winning this battle’d be more magical than Bixby! Now I’m frisky! And risky! Cuckoo criminal crippling cities! You’re ditzy! You’re Stan Lee’s way to stand to a bully! You’re a phoney! I’m a mammoth of rapper attacks; I’m woolly! 'Bruce Banner:' Aargh! Don’t make me angry! You wouldn’t like me, When I’m… gahHH… 'The Incredible Hulk:' AARGH! FIGHT ME! TEENY TINY MAN, FEELS THE NEED TO REIGN, SHIT STAIN, FEEL PAIN IN YOUR SPLIT BRAIN! YOU HURT YOUR COMPANIONS! I JUMP OVER CANYONS! ON TOO MUCH CANE, YOU’D LOSE YOUR BALANCE! YOU’RE NOT SCARY! YOU’RE HAIRY, AND WEIRD VERY! YOU’RE A FAIRY! DON’T DARE ME! DON’T TRY TO BATTLE ME! I ALWAYS WIN IN BULK! YOU HAVE INSANITY, WHILE WE HAVE A HULK! Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Dr. Jekyll vs Bruce Banner Category:TKandMit Category:Premieres